


Minion

by LadyGoodwin



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Cat Hair, Fluff, Kitten, Loki - Freeform, Loki only thinks he's in charge, Other, Royal Cloak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGoodwin/pseuds/LadyGoodwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Loki adopting a white cat that insists on sleeping on his lovely green cloak and covering it with white fur that even magic can't get off.</p>
<p>Based off this Imagine.<br/>http://imagine-loki.tumblr.com/post/106277529352/imagine-loki-adopting-a-white-cat-that-insists-on</p>
<p>http://imagine-loki.tumblr.com/post/106350651450/minion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minion

 

When Loki brought the little white fur ball home, he was nervous about how well they would bond. The woman at the shelter said it may take time, but to be patient and everything would be ok.

Excited for her arrival, he set up her feeding, sleeping and litter box area, all before he had picked her up from the shelter. Sitting down with the carrier on his bed, he opened the door. The fur ball stayed inside and wouldn't come out. Loki waited patiently. Well, patiently for Loki. After a few minutes, he reached in and pulled her out. Once free of her cage, she immediately ran up his arm, onto his shoulder and underneath the back of his long, black, hair...and stayed there. Trying to reach for her, the kitten's claws gripped his shirt and would not let go. Sighing, he reached for a book and leaned back against the headboard. After a while, he felt her begin to purr.  He smiled.

The fur ball was a quick study, she mastered her litter box and her food bowls like a champ, and Loki praised her for it. "Who's a good little minion?" And that's how fur ball got her name. Minion or Mini for short. The only thing she would have nothing to do with, was her bed, much preferring to sleep on Loki,  or with Loki on his bed. Even better if his green cloak were strewn across or under either of them. Mostly he didn't mind, except for the cat hair. Mini was the biggest puffball in all the realms. He could not fathom, for the life of him, how she could lose so much hair and still be this fuzzy, and no amount of magic could get rid of the hair, either. His green cloak looked like it had giant, white, fuzzy, polka dots all over it from where she would curl up and sleep. Loki was convinced, cats were not from any of the realms, but most likely originated in some dark and terrifying place, and the inhabitants were forced to rid themselves of these creatures in order to survive, because they were clearly being buried alive in cat hair! "Isn't that right, Mini?" He asked her.

Mini swished her tail.

Loki's would come home to find his cloak, being her most favoritest thing,  arranged into some kind of pile and her nestled in the center. "Mini, no. How many times must we have this conversation? No sleeping on the royal cloak. If you are not careful, I will use you to make a fur collar for it."

Mini, entirely unimpressed, went back to sleep. 

Loki picked her up, removed the cloak and set her back down on the bed. "You know, there are people who fear me." 

She glared at him the whole time he went to put his cloak away. 

He sighed, "I have no doubt, I shall pay for that later. Yes?" He asked her.

Mini blinked slowly at him before closing her eyes and going back to sleep.

Later that night, Loki was awoken by, what? Blinking his eyes open, he found, Mini sitting up on his chest, looking down at him. Every time he would exhale, she would put her paw over his mouth. He outright laughed, reached up and gently pet her. She purred and curled up in a ball on his chest, and went to sleep. He supposed she felt that was payment enough.

Loki did a better job of remembering to hang up his cloak, instead of leaving it about for Mini to usurp. But, today, instead of hanging it up in the closet, he draped it over one of the posts of his bed, before sitting at his desk to read. A few moments later he heard a thump and then a swoosh. He looked over, and Mini had jumped up on his bed, and pulled the cloak down on top of herself. He started to say something, but all he could do was exhale in defeat, and watch her unbury herself. When she finally had, she began making her squishy bed, kneading her tiny paws into the fabric. "Mini," Loki said. It wasn't even a chastisement. She looked up at him, and he, at her. It was a standoff. Finally, Mini jumped off the bed, pranced over to him and hopped up on his lap, where she proceeded to crawl up Loki's chest, forcing him to lean back in the chair, then she curled up and fell asleep right under his chin, purring. "This was not what I had in mind, little one."

Resigned to his fate, he reached over to get the book he was reading, and held it up high enough that he could see it, and not disturb the cat.

 

 

 

  
  



End file.
